criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tidings of Joy
|datereleased = 21st December 2019 |partner = Jayden Chase (Chapters 1 & 2) Jackson Sharp (Chapter 3) |preceededby = - |succeededby = - }} Tidings of Joy is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as a Christmas special set in the returning city of Rusthollow. It takes place between the events of Explore the World and The Homecoming, during the player's adventure into the past. Plot Following the player's triumph over the Zodiac and subsequent resignation from the Global Protection Agency, the player read Imran and Naomi's book about the former's ancestor's adventures in the past. For the holidays, however, the player returned home, to the city of Rusthollow, to meet up with old friends. They were first greeted by Jayden and his heavily pregnant girlfriend, Mayor Abigail Chase. Jackson and Shane also greeted the player, along with Irene, who had returned to the team following her son's death. As Jayden insisted the precinct needed a tree, the pair of detectives headed to the mall to buy one. Jayden then recapped the player on the goings on in Rusthollow; following Warren Gate's funeral, Sean resigned and relocated to Hawaii. He also revealed that Faith Parks had helped with the arrests of the remaining COBRA agents and had received a reduced sentence. Then, as Jayden revealed Abigail was pregnant with twins, they heard a scream from nearby and rushed to the scene. Around the large Christmas tree in the centre of the mall, a series of body parts where found in the presents; a brain, eyes, a foot, and an arm. They quickly shipped the body parts to Melissa's morgue. Melissa then gravely confirmed the news; she'd ran the fingerprints found on the arm through the database and discovered the victim's identity to be Tao Xiang, the team's former tech expert and current entrepreneur. Saddened by the news, Jayden insisted they must solve their friend's murder and avenge his death, promising to stop the killer running free. They first questioned Tao's angel investor, Archibald Osborne, before suspecting cheerleader and elf impersonator Latesha D'Avolio and creepy priest Maurice Wellstood, who disagreed with Tao's advancements in technology. As Jayden and the player gathered in the main square to reflect, a cold chill set in as people sung Christmas carols. There, stabbed to the top of a Christmas tree like a star, was Tao's severed head. Jayden reluctantly witnessed Tao's head being removed from the tree, where Melissa confirmed that Tao was killed by a stab to the neck, before his killer cut the body up in festive ways. Melissa then asked them to find the killer before Christmas the next day. Santa impersonator, jazz musician Reggie Presa, and carol singer Lucille Thompson were also interrogated. Latesha was confronted after telling Tao it was his last Christmas, but she insisted it was because Tao had refused to enlist her as an intern, confessing her belief she was worth more than being an elf in a mall. Archibald also refused to fund Tao's experiments, before swamp misfit Bill Cleary was suspected. Abigail then asked for a status report, before suddenly going into labour with the babies. Jayden start panicking and insisted they get Abigail to the hospital, prompting Jackson to be partnered with the player in his place. They then discovered that Tao was researching the connected minds theory despite Maurice's warnings and that Bill had repeatedly volunteered for the experiments as he felt he had nothing left, even though Tao didn't want a human test subject. Tao also reported Reggie to the police after he harassed mothers who went to his grotto in the mall and that Lucille wished death upon Tao after he disproved her sister's work. Eventually, as the night approached and so did Christmas, the murder of Christmas was revealed as Lucille Thompson. Lucille carried on singing, trying to drown out their accusations. Jackson pressed on and demanded she fess up to the murder of their friend, prompting Lucille to rip the carol sheet and admit she did it. Lucille started wringing her hair, admitting she hated Christmas despite the façade she put up. She insisted it was the loneliest time of the year and someone needed to put a stop to it; that person being her. Lucille revealed that she'd uncovered a black magic spellbook in the archives, detailing that Christmas could be extinguished if the monster known as Krampus was summoned. Believing the book's contents, Lucille studied the book and discovered that in order to summon the monster needed to kill Santa and the festivities, the sacrifice of a brilliant mind, gifted in technology, would be needed. Believing the spellbook meant Tao, Lucille tracked him down and drugged him with chloroform. She then took him back to her garage where she cut him up, leaving his body parts around town for the detectives to find. Concerned by Lucille's insanity, they arrested her. Judge Price then sentenced Lucille to Edgewater, an institute for the criminally insane. Afterwards, Jackson insisted that he struggled to believe a spellbook told Lucille to kill Tao and believed more was going on. He then asked the player if they could continue investigating to find the complete truth before Christmas. Summary Victim *'Tao Xiang' (his body parts were found in gifts) Murder Weapon *'Icicle' Killer *'Lucille Thompson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect sings carols. *The suspect drinks eggnog. *The suspect eats mince pie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sings carols. *The suspect drinks eggnog. *The suspect eats mince pie. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tinsel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sings carols. *The suspect drinks eggnog. *The suspect eats mince pie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sings carols. *The suspect drinks eggnog. *The suspect eats mince pie. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a Santa hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sings carols. *The suspect drinks eggnog. *The suspect eats mince pie. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tinsel. *The suspect has a Santa hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sings carols. *The suspect drinks eggnog. *The suspect eats mince pie. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a Santa hat. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer sings carols. *The killer drinks eggnog. *The killer eats mince pie. *The killer wears tinsel. *The killer has a Santa hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Christmas Mall. (Clues: Body Parts, Golden Pieces, Torn Sign) *Examine Torn Sign. (Result: Santa's Grotto; New Suspect: Latesha D'Avolio) *Interrogate Latesha on the body parts. *Autopsy Body Parts. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings carols; New Crime Scene: Reindeer Field) *Investigate Reindeer Field. (Clues: Wallet, Broken Pieces) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Card; New Suspect: Archibald Osborne) *Ask Archibald about his time with Tao. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Rosary; New Suspect: Maurice Wellstood) *Question Maurice on the rosary with the reindeers. *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Star) *Analyze Star. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks eggnog) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Home for the Holidays Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Special Cases (UG)